


location unknown

by wilscnwade



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, idk how to tag still, just a quick fic, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilscnwade/pseuds/wilscnwade
Summary: a little song fic for my fav song Location Unknown by Honne. wade is out for work and he calls peter whos upset.





	location unknown

_**“Traveling places I ain't seen you in ages** _

_**but I hope you come back to me** _

_**My mind's running wild with you faraway** _

_**I still think of you a hundred times a day”** _

 

Wade sat down on the hotel room couch in god knows where after work. He took out his phone clicking on the contact picture of Peters face. It was a picture of him smiling at the park the sun shining in his face illuminating his skin.

Wade smiled to himself before hitting the call button.

 

_**“** _ _**I still think of you too if only you knew** _

**_When I’m feeling a bit down I don’t wanna pull through_ **

**_I look over your photograph.”_ **

 

Peter leaned against the window of his room holding a picture frame of him and Wade in his hands. They were on their first date at their now regularly visited coffee shop when Peter snapped the photo.

Peters phone rang on his bed the screen lighting up with an imagine of his boyfriends face. Instantly he runs to grab the phone answering holding the phone close to his face after clicking speaker.

“Hello? Hello? Wade?”  
“Hiya baby boy i missed your voice i had to check up on my sweetums.” Wade chimed in.

Peter smiled to himself leaning back against his window now holding the phone instead of the picture frame.

 

"Two nicknames in one opening line? I think that's a new record."

 

_**“And I think how much I miss you, I miss you** _

_**I wish I knew where I was** _

_**cause I don’t have a clue** _

_**I just need to work out some way of getting me to you** _

_**cause I will never find a love like ours out here** _

_**In a million years, a million years”** _

 

After a while of talking Peter sighs getting quiet.

“Baby boy what’s wrong?” Wade questions concerned etched into his voice.

“I- I just miss you a lot. Not even knowing where you are sucks more you know? I just wish i could be back in your arms no matter where you are. Its colder here without and i know that sounds like nothing but everything is ten times worse without you here“ He replies taking a few moments for Wade to reply.

 

_**“My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again** _

_**gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you”** _

 

“baby i miss you more than anything but it’s just a few weeks and soon i’ll be back“ Wade tries with a bit of hope in his voice to lighten up his boyfriends mood.

“I know honey” Peter whispers back barely audible.

Wade looked over at the time biting his lip.

“Baby boy i’m so sorry but it’s really late and i better get to sleep. I wanted to call and hear your voice. I also wanted to tell you i left you some notes under my pillow i don’t think you found them yet.”

“You what?” Peter replied holding the phone tightly in his hand while crawling onto the bed reaching under Wades pillow to find 3 sticky pad notes written in Wades very messy handwriting.

 

The first one had written on it _**“I just need to know that you’re safe, given that I’m miles away on the first flight back to your side I don’t care how long it takes, I know you’ll be worth the wait on the first flight back to your side”**_

 

The second one had written on it _**“My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again”**_

 

The third one had written on it _**“Don’t want to throw away my life I need you something tells me we’ll be alright”**_

 

Peter was speechless staring at the sticky notes laid out infront of him tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“I love you so much Wade Wilson. I’ll be right here when you get back. We will be alright”

 

“I love you so much Peter Parker. My locations unknown but i’ll find a way back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of song fics and short fics if you guys would like to see that (: comment.


End file.
